Bon Bon Chocolat
Bon Bon Chocolat is the seventh case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Roland Mansion of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot After receiving a call from Baesuro Haku, K7U4i2X's best friend, about a murder happened in his family's mansion. Taylor Tigation and the player rushed to the mansion, where they met Baesuro. After the third son of the family explained to the team that the family's head and his father, Fabian Roland, was on a business trip now that he had to call for his best friend's help, he also led the team to the butler's room, where they found the family butler, Xek0, got injected with chocolate into the body by a syringe. The team soon discovered that: *Baesuro had billed the victim as "a talkative and homophobic bastard" in his secret diary. When asked about this, Baesuro explained that he had heard the victim backtalking about him and his boyfriend Joe Warren, calling them "a total crin-gay punchbag" several times, this made him angry as the butler had no rights to insult his sexuality and his boyfriend. *Baesuro's brother and the second son of the family, designer Callum Edwards hated him due to his constant flirts to Callum's wife Verushka right in front of his eyes. Not only that, like Hasuro, he had also heard the victim backtalking about him, saying that an incompetent guy like Callum did not deserve such a beauty like Verushka. *The first son of the family, martial arts instructor Baxter Fraser, got mad at the victim after hearing his brothers' stories. Angry, he told Taylor and the player that he would report him to his father Fabian to get him fired right away as soon as the latter returned from his business trip, saying that Xek0 "would not get over this family". *After searching the victim's room one more time, much to their surprise, Taylor and the player discovered two little eye-sized holes on the wall. A surprised Baesuro then told the victim that the room next to the victim's room was the one of the family's maid, Cinderella. This meant that the victim had dug the holes to peep at Cinderella. Knowing about the victim's perverted actions, Cinderella got shocked as she could not believe the fact that she was stalked by the victim. She was then relieved due to the death of the victim, saying that he deserved it. *They also found out about the relationship about the victim with the family's cook, Xuka x3, back in their university years. Being asked about her boyfriend, Xuka explained that she and the victim already broke up with each other years ago due to him not understanding her enough. Soon then, Taylor and the player were able to find enough evidence to arrest Xuka for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Xuka told the team that she had lied about the reason why she and Xek0 had broken up and explained her motive to the team. Xuka and Xek0 had dated during their university years and they had slept together several times. However, after finding out that Xuka was pregnant with him, he broke up with her via text message and then escape. Despite really not wanting to do so, Xuka decided to have an abortion as she could not raise the child herself. Years later, Xuka, who now had a successful life, managed to get employed as a cook in Roland Mansion. However, Xek0 then discovered Xuka's success and came to Roland's Mansion as an newly-employed butler to threaten her. Enraged, Xuka laced Xek0's drink with sleeping drops and then injected a large amount of chocolate into his body, making him die. Judge Ana expressed her sadness to Xuka and sentenced her to 10 years in jail. Post-trial, the team helped Verushka and Joe to find the plane tickets for the family's vacation. They, along with the three brothers, then had to explain the murder to Fabian, who just returned from his trip. A happy Fabian then rewarded the team for solving Xek0's murder. Some days later, another murder happened, this time at the Landmark 91. Summary Victim *'Xek0' (got injected with chocolate into the body by a syringe) Murder Weapon *'Chocolate' Killer *'Xuka x3' Suspects ACW app.= C7SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Baesuro Haku C7SuspectInfo1-Full.png|Callum Edwards C7SuspectInfo5-Full.png|Baxter Fraser C7SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Cinderella C7SuspectInfo2-Full.png|Xuka x3 |-| CC app.= BaesuroCC.png|Baesuro Haku CallumCC.png|Callum Edwards BaxterCC.png|Baxter Fraser CinderellaCC.png|Cinderella XukaCC.png|Xuka x3 Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C7QuasiSuspectInfo2-Full.png|Verushka Edwards C7QuasiSuspectInfo3-Full.png|Joe Warren C7QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Fabian Roland |-| CC app.= VerushkaCC.png|Verushka Edwards JoeCC.png|Joe Warren FabianCC.png|Fabian Roland Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer chews gums. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer is female. *The killer wears diamond accessories. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World